Your Wife
by momechi rukika
Summary: Sebuah Pernikahan yang didasari untuk menembus kesalahan orang tua sasuke uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**YOUR WIFE **

* * *

**Your Wife**

**Your Wife©Via**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

Hallo reader..

Apa kabar? Kkkkkk maaf ya yang Tanya kapan Gadis Uang dilanjutin belum bisa dijawab oleh via. Aku buntu idenya buat Fanfict yang satu itu. Tapi aku bawa lagi dengan fanfict baru sasuhina. Ini fanfict dulunya adalah fanfict korea(maksudnya tokoh fanfict ini nama-namanya korea) judul aslinya LISTEN tapi aku ubah jadi Your Wife karena di FNI ini udah ada yang judulnya sama. Kkkkkkkk

**Ok happy reading**

Hinata menuangkan sup kedalam mangkok berukuran cukup besar lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan yang bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum kecil,merasa puas dengan hasil masakan yang ia siapkan untuk seseorang

"semoga dia menyukai ini" harapnya dalam hati

Hinata melepaskan celemek yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar yang jarang ia tempati karna ada seseorang yang menempatinya. Hinata meraih gagang sisir berwarna biru yang tergeletak di atas meja rias, perlahan mulai menyisir rambut biru kehitaman miliknya. Hinata menatap prihatin bayangan dirinya sendiri melalui pantulan cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

" sejak kita menikah sampai detik ini, aku telah berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal menikah denganmu karna ini adalah pilihanku" Hinata tersenyum kecut sembari meletakkan kembali sisirnya di atas meja rias.

"lucu sekali aku selalu sembunyi- sembunyi menggunakan benda yang sama denganmu,menggunakan sisir yang kau gunakan,memakai kemejamu diam –diam, bukankah aku sudah mirip seperti seorang penguntit tapi sekarang aku tak akan melakukan hal konyol itu lagi''

Hinata membuka pintu kamar suaminya, langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu saat sosok laki-laki yang sejak tadi ia tunggu ternyata sudah pulang. Hinata tersenyum manis mungkin pada laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya

"kau sudah pulang?"tanya Hinata menatap sosok laki-laki yang hampir satu setengah tahun telah menjadi suaminya

"ya" wanita itu menghempuskan nafasnya kasar. rasanya hari ini begitu berat bahkan setiap harinya ia merasa begitu berat .

"U-uchiha-san aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam,bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untuk makan bersama denganku?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati

"Aku sibuk" jawab Sasuke manatap malas sosok wanita yang sangat ia benci

"hanya malam ini saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan "jelas Hinata memohon, menghentikan Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu kamar lalu membalikan tubuh. "bicaralah" terlihat sangat jelas Sasuke sangat malas berbicara dengan istrinya. Hinata mencoba menghiraukan tatapan tak suka suaminya itu.

"aku ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Aku harap kau mau meluangkan waktumu sebentar Uchiha-san" jelas Hinata penuh harap. Dengan sisa keberaniannya ,ia mencoba menatap mata laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya menangis, tertawa hanya dengan mengingat nama suaminya Sasuke Uchiha. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya berdiri begitu dekat dengan Sasuke kecuali saat pemberkatan pernikahanya. melihat wajah Sasuke sedekat ini, ia semakin terlihat tampan. Mata hitamnya yang selalu memperlihatkan kebencian pada Hinata tapi sekarang matanya terlihat sangat teduh di mata Hinata. bulu matanya yang tipis, tulang pipinya yang sedikit menonjol, bibir tipis dan merah dan kulit wajah seputih susu semakin memperjelas wajah tampanya. "bisakah aku menyentuh wajahmu Sasuke ?"pertanyaan dan keinginan yang selama ini slalu terlintas di kepala Hinata.

Sasuke membuang pandangannya sembari tersenyum sinis lalu berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus sebagai ruang makan. Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya mencoba membendung air mata yang hampir keluar. "siapa lagi wanita yang kau kencani malam ini Sasuke"tanyanya dalam hati

Tak sengaja saat Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke, ia melihat _kiss mark _di leher suaminya itu sesekali ia mencoba mengatur emosinya, lalu berjalan mengikuti jejak Sasuke menuju dapur. Sasuke meraih gelas lalu menuangkan air mineral kedalam gelas putih yang ia pegang lalu meneguknya. "A-apa keadaan kantormu baik-baik saja?"tanya Hinata sembari menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke lalu mendudukinya

"Hn" hanya suara gumanan kecil yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki ini. Tangan Hinata meraih beberapa lembar tisue lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"bersihkan dulu lehermu ini Uchiha-san" kata Hinata membuat laki-laki tampan ini terpaku, 'dia melihatnya,tapi kenapa ia tidak marah!persetan?'ujar sasuke dalam meraih tisue dari tangan membersihkan lipstick berwarna merah pada lehernya, perhatianya tertuju kearah Hinata

"ini daging sapi panggang kesukaanmu,kau harus menyicipinya" ujar Hinata menaruh beberapa potong daging sapi di piring Sasuke. Ia sadar Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi rasa gugup tentu saja menderap tubuh Hinata.

"aku tidak lapar" tolak laki-laki itu tak berminat

"cicipilah sedikit,kau….."

"cepatlah katakan" ucap Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata. Wanita bertubuh mungil ini duduk berseberangan dengan sasuke,seolah-olah tak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. tanpa menunggu suaminyaHinata mulai memakan daging panggang. "aku lapar tunggulah sebentar" ucap Hinata disela-sela tahu laki-laki yang ada di depannya sekarang sedang menatapnya tak suka

"menbuang-buang waktuku saja"gerutu Sasuke sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Hinata meletakkan sendok cukup keras

"selesai" ucap Hinata mencoba sebisa mungkin tak menunjukan rasa sedihnya, "duduklah"pinta Hinata menahan tangan suaminya tapi dengan sangat kasar Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Hinata.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku ah? memohon meminta sedikit waktuku lalu menyuruhku menunggumu makan? Kau "Hyuga Hinata" sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak menyukaimu dan sekeras apapun usahamu untuk membuatku mengakui kau istriku itu akan sia-sia. Kau adalah orang yang kubenci" kedua tangan Hinata meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan, mencoba untuk tak menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam wanita yang sekarang benar-benar ia benci

"aku tahu tanpa kau memberitahuku"ucap Hinata lirih

"aku benar-benar bosan hidup dengan wanita bodoh dan naif sepertimu"bentak Sasuke, Kedua kelopak mata Hinata terpejam saat kalimat-kalimat kasar itu keluar dari bibir suaminya. ada perasaan kecewa ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu. seburuk itukan dia di mata Sasuke?

"mulai saat ini kau tidak akan hidup dengan wanita naif dan bodoh sepertiku. Kau boleh menceraiku,dengan begitu kau bebas melakukan yang kau sukai dan kau bisa mengejar orang yang kau sukai selama ini"

Terlihat jelas Sasuke mencoba Mengatur emosinya agar tak mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih kasar dari kata-katanya tadi. Seulas senyum kesedihan,kekecewaan,kelegaan terukir diwajah Hinata, matanya mulai memanas saat mencoba menatap mata laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai, tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi Sasuke saat mendengar kalimat Hinata hanya saja ada rasa tak suka saat Hinata mengatakan itu. laki-laki jangkung ini hanya terdiam terpaku melihat Hinata dengan berani menatapnya. Ia benci di di tatap seperti ini, dengan tatapan sok tegar. 'kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan tatapanmu itu?'kesalnya dalam hati

"Hyuga Hinata "ucap Sasuke sinis lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan

"Maaf" terndengar samar-samar kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir Hinata,seperti ada perasan kehilangan yang merasuk kedalam hati Sasuke. Ia membanting pintu kamar kasar hingga terdengar bunyi memekakkan telinga.

"ini bukan sikapmu sasuke, jangan membuatku merasa menyesal dengan keputusan yang kubuat. bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?dengan begitu kau bisa mencari gadis itu. maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama." Begitu banyak yang ingin Hinata katakan pada Sasuke,bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya selama menjadi seorang istri Uchiha Sasuke. keinginannya untuk mendapatkan senyum manis suaminya yang selalu Sasuke berikan pada orang lain,bagaimana perasaannya begitu hancur saat mengetahui Sasuke berselingkuh, mencium wanita lain di depannya dengan sengaja sedangkan ia sama sekali tak pernah disentuh oleh bukan?seperti bukan seorang istri.

"aku tak akan membencimu walaupun aku berusaha membencimu dan aku akan berhenti membuatmu mengakuiku sebagai seorang istri" suara parau Hinata sejak tadi ia tekan tak dapat di hindari karna tanpa sadar wanita itu mulai menangis. kakinya lemas berdiripun rasanya tak bisa. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, mulai merapihkan meja. kegiatannya terhenti ketika berdiri tepat di samping kursi yang tadi ditempati Sasuke lalu mendudukinya.

tangannya perlahan meraih sumpit yang tergeletak di samping piring suaminya. Hinata mengambil daging sapi panggang yang ia berikan pada Sasuke tadi lalu memakannya, mengunyah secara perlahan, buliran – buliran bening semakin deras keluar dari mata kecinya itu. "enak benar-benar pintar memasak Hinata. Aku tak menyesal memiliki istri sepertimu Uchiha Hinata" ucap Hinata seolah-olah menjadi Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

Via minta reviewnya dong. Kalau banyak yang minta aku lanjutin kalau nggak ya terpaksa deh didelete

See you

Via


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUR WIFE**

* * *

**Your Wife**

**Your Wife©Via**

**Character adapted©Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

**Penjelasan dari fanfiction ini dibawah. Maaf jika masih ada nama kyuhyun-hijin atau kim jong woon terselip. Itu murni kesalahan saya yang gak teliti dalam mengedit**

**Happy reading **

Malam begitu terasa sangat panjang untuk Hinata maupun Sasuke. Pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi setiap harinya, baik pertengkaran kecil ataupun besar tapi mungkin inilah puncak dari semua pertengkaran yang sering terjadi. Sejak pagi Hinata selalu menghindar berpapasan dengan suaminya. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa didepan Sasuke setelah kejadian tadi malam. hatinya menuntun agar tak menyapa laki-laki satu setengah tahun ini telah mengisi hidupnya. rasa canggung tentu saja menghampiri Hinata.

Seperti setiap harinya ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi dimeja makan. Hanya roti dan susu karena Hinata tahu suaminya tak terlalu suka makanan berat di pagi hari. Aktifitasnya terhenti seketika saat suara pintu kamar terbuka, matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan menuju dapur sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. rasa canggung dan gugup seketika menyusup keseluruh tubuh Hinata. matanya sekarang mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menghindari berpapasan dengan Laki-laki itu. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir tipis Hinata, tangannya dengan cekatan meraih tong sampah yang sudah terpenuhi oleh sampah. Ia mengangkat tong sampah itu dan memuntahkan isinya kedalam tas plastik hitam besar lalu tanpa menyapa atau melihat kearah Sasuke, Hinata langsung melangkah pergi dari dapur dengan tas plastic hitam berukuran cukup besar. Gerak-geriknya ternyata sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. kedua matanya terus memperhatikan Hinata.

"Seberapa lama kau akan bertahan dirumah ini setelah mengatakan ingin berpisah denganku Hyuga Hinata? Akan kuikuti permainanmu" Tanganya meraih roti yang tertata rapih diatas piring lalu memakannya hanya beberapa gigitan 2 lembar roti sudah hambis Sasuke makan, hendak tangannya meraih gelas bunyi ponselnya membuat Sasuke mengurunkan niatnya.

Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di ruang tengah .

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi saat mendapatkan nama pemanggil di layar ponselnya.

"hallo?" sapa Sasuke terdengar nada kesal

_"hei setan wanita mana lagi yang kau kencani tadi malam ahk?_"teriak seseorang laki-laki di seberang sana. ia langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya

"kau berisik sekali Dobe?" gerutu Sasuke tak kalah seru dengan teman satu kantornya atau lebih tepatnya teman sekaligus sekertarisnya.

_"diam kau tak usah mengataiku Directur Uchiha. sebagai teman sekaligus seketarismu aku benar-benar kecewa. kau telah merusak image-ku yang terkenal dengan hati malaikat. iblis jahanam kau Uchiha"_

"jaga bicaramu itu Uzumaki Naruto atau kau kupecat sekarang" ancam Sasuke

_"selalu saja mengancamku seperti itu. Aku bekerja untuk ayahmu Fugaku Uchiha dan yang berhak memecatku adalah ayahmu bukan kau setan!"_

"aku atasanmu dan aku seorang directur,aku bisa saja memecatmu !"

_"ya ya ya… aku lelah jika berdebat denganmu! Sekarang kau jelaskan kenapa wanita yang kau kencani tadi malam mendatangiku?"_

Laki-laki dingin ini terdiam. kakinya menuntun berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya sambari memijat kening. kepalanya sekarang terasa sangat sakit memikirkan masalah perceraian dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang ia benci berdiri tepat dihadapanya .

"kujelaskan nanti" ucap Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telephone begitu saja.

Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung sembari menatap enggan pada sosok wanita ini. Hinata mengenggam erat tas besar berisi baju-bajunya ini.

"aku akan pergi dari rumah ini " katanya lirih. Hanya senyum sinis yang tampak di wajah tampanya .

"di saat seperti ini kau ingin pergi ahk?" seru Sasuke

Diam tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Keputusan yang sulit dan menyakitkan untuknya. Butuh waktu cukup lama menerima kenyataan, jika pada akhirnya ia harus melepas dan meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke. Bercerai meninggalkan rumah ini? semua bukanlah keinginanya dan awal pernikahan itupun hanya balasan dari kesalahan Fugaku perbuat. kesalahan dimana membuat hidupnya berubah jauh lebih buruk .karena ia menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak mencintainya dan menjadi jauh lebih buruk karena ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. disaat seperti ini siapa yang bias menjadi sandarannya?

_**aku tidak menyalahkan takdir tapi aku benci takdir mempermainkanku**_

Hinata mengangkat wajah sendunya menatap secara langsung sosok Suaminya Uchiha Sasuke, tak henti-henti jantung perempuan ini berdegug kencang. melihatnya membuat Hinata terkunci didalam dirinya ada sedikitpun sorotan mata kelembutan atau kekhawatiran yang hanya ada sorot mata kekesalan,kemarahan dan kebencian yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sasuke

_"ini terasa sangat sakit dan berat untukku tapi hanya dengan ini aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum tanpa beban, bercanda tanpa kebohongan,menjadi dirimu yang dulu. aku harap setelah ini hidupmu terasa nyaman_" ungkapan perasaanya hanya bisa ia ucapkan dalam hati walapun terasa sesak setidaknya perasaannya bisa Hinata unkapkan ketika menatap Sasuke.

"apa dengan cara ini kau bisa menyelasaikan masalah eoh?"Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara yang begitu ia kenal menyentak kesadarannya, tak ada nada lembut yang terselip dari pertanyaan suaminya ini.

"aku hanya berpikir,jika aku berada jauh darimu,ini akan membuatmu nyaman dan aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri untuk hidup sendiri"

"hanya orang bodoh yang menggatakan hal itu. kau egois! Kau berpikir hanya untuk kebaikanmu"tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam emosinya mulai tak terkontrol. Perkataanya lagi-lagi membuat mata Hinata memanas, bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berbicara satu katapun terasa sulit apalagi untuk membentak dan berteriak di hadapan Uchiha sasuke. lidahnya sulit untuk mengatakan sakit, kecewa dan benci dengan kata-katanya yang selalu menyudutkan Hinata. Semua yang ia lakukan akan menjadi salah dimata Sasuke.

"tolong jelaskan dimana letak kesalahanku?"Tanya Hinata

"bercerai kau pikir ini sama mudahnya dengan membalikan tangan? tidak terpikirkah orangtuaku di otakmu?" bentak Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata dengan kasar

"sakit Sasuke"erang Hinata lirih. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan cengkraman tanganya.

"aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka"

"apa hanya dengan penjelasanmu itu kau bisa membuat mereka menyetujui perceraian kita?" teriak Sasuke disaat seperti ini ada perasaan tak terima saat Hinata akan meninggalkan rumah ini. bukan karena perasaan "cinta " itu mulai muncul tapi ini akan semakin mempersulit keadaan.

Sasuke tahu kedua orang tuanya tidak akan menyetujui perceraian ini tapi apa mungkin ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya? Wanita yang sejak awal tak diinginkan kehadiranya. Wanita yang membuat kedua orangtua Sasuke dihantui perasaan bersalah sampai saat ini walaupun mereka telah memberikan satu-satunya anak pada Hinata untuk menembus kesalahan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha mikoto.

"setidaknya aku akan mencoba, jika mereka tidak menyetujui perceraian kita, aku…"

" aku- aku apa? Kau akan tetap disini jika mereka menyuruhmu tidak bercerai begitu?

Hanya senyum kekecewaan dan menyedihkan yang terukir diwajah Hinata mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"jadi aku harus bagaimana Uchiha-san?"

"tutup mulutmu sampai perceraian kita selesai. jangan sampai mereka mengetahui masalah ini" Wanita ini hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkanya dengan kasar

"baiklah aku akan turuti kemauanmu "kata Hinata lirih

Tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar, laki-laki ini berjalan meninggalkan hinata, ia tak terlalu memperdulikan istrinya akan pergi atau tetap tinggal yang pasti sekarang ia butuh ketenangan. baru beberapa langkah suara panggilan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Uchiha-san aku akan pergi sekarang maaf telah merepotkanmu atau membuatmu tidak nyaman. terimakasih ini semua bukanlah kesalahanmu, aku bisa memahami perasaanm. jaga kesehatan jangan tidur terlalu malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan seorang directur. Maaf hanya roti dan susu saja yang kusiapkan pagi ini, jika bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah tolong sampaikan salam dan terimakasihku. Aku pergi Sasuke-san" pamit Hinata menatap punggung suaminya lalu berjalan pergi. tenggorokanya terasa tercekak sangat sakit karena menahan tangisannya.

"aku mencintaimu Sasuke" ucapnya Hinata.

Laki-laki tampan ini memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari ketenangan

"pergilah kau akan hidup jauh lebih baik mulai saat ini"

**Your Wife**

Hinata Pov

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari aku menempati rumahku yang dulu. rumah kecil yang begitu aku rindukan walaupun terasa sangat sepi karena hanya aku yang menempatinya.

Pagi ini aku akan mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuaku. 2 hari kulewati hanya untuk menangis dan tidur. Membersihkan tubuh dan rumahpun tidak. Aku belum seutuhnya merelakan pernikahanku hancur Aku meraih sepatu yang tergeletak diteras rumah lalu memakainya. Semilir angin seolah-olah menyambut diriku yang baru. Aku tersenyum

"aku akan memulainya dari awal, melupakanmu jika aku bias menjadi wanita yang tidak bodoh dan naïf seperti katamu" sembari merasakan semilir angin dimusim semi

Kedua tanganku membentang aku ingin mengucapkan pada dunia

"ini aku Hyuga Hinata selamat datang di hidupku yang baru. Aku bukan wanita naïf dan bodoh lagi"

Belum seutuhnya luka ini sembuh tapi berada ditempat ini hati dan perasaanku terasa baik . Kyoto aku akan tetap disini walaupun kau juga berada dikota ini dan aku akan berusaha melupakan semua tentangmu

**TBC **

Petama aku mau minta maaf kepada teman-teman yang sudah baca ffku. Karena banyak typo atau tata cara penulisanku yang masih buruk karena aku masih author baru. Ya aku juga mau jelasin ini ff aku copy paste dari ffku. Karena aku ini penyuka korea(dan aku fans super junior) jadi sebelum suka baca ff sasuhina. Aku sering buat dan baca ff korea.

Maaf ya gak bisa bales review kalian tapi besok kalu update lagi aku bales satu-satu.

via


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi kisimoto**

**Your Wife milik Via**

* * *

**Pairing Sasuhina**

* * *

**Rate T **

* * *

** banyak Typo, bahasa aneh dan Belum sesuai EYD**

* * *

**"awal dari kehidupan baru"**

Dengan langkah pasti laki-laki ini berjalan memasuki lobi Send Bill, Perusahaan yang dipimpinya. Beberapa karyawan yang sedang beraktivitas sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya saat direktur muda Uchiha berjalan melewati mereka.

"selamat pagi direktur " sapaan dari salah satu karyawan hanya ia balas dengan senyum kecil. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup tapi lift terbuka kembali saat salah satu karyawan yang berada di dalam lift menahan lift dengan unjung kakinya .

"silakan masuk direktur"

"terimakasih" balasnya melangkah masuk, beberapa orangyang berada di dalam lift seketika membungkukkan badan saat mengetahui itu adalah direktur muda Uchiha.

Hening

"apa direktur sudah sembuh?" pertanyaan dari salah satu bawahanya sukses membuat Sasuke memasang raut wajah bingung. "dua hari yang lalu seketaris Naruto bilang anda sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa pergi kekantor" Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya mendengar penjelasaan dari bawahanya itu

"terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja"

'alasan murahan apa yang kau buat Dobe'geram Sasuke

**Your Wife**

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang kerja. kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada,mata hitam itu menatap datar sosok laki-laki berparas manis yang duduk berhadapan denganya tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat malas menghadapi pria yang menahan emosinya sedari tadi.

" bagaimana mungkin kau mengingkari perkataanmu sendiri. Menyuruh Hinata tak mengatakan masalah perceraian kalian sedangkan kau menceritakanya padaku! apa itu masuk akal? Bagaimana jika aku mengadukan ini pada Fugaku-sama? " tantang Naruto. pria manis ini masih tak percaya dengan masalah perceraian atasan sekaligus temannya ini. Naruto mendengus kesal. Tak habis pikir apakah waktu satu tahun lebih pernikahannya dengan Hinata tak bias membuat Sasuke menyukai dan membuka hati untuk wanita itu.

"jadi kau akan bercerai dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju jendela memandang kota Kyoto terlihat begitu sibuk. Naruto mengeryitkan dahi. dua hari Sasuke tak bisa di hubungi dan dua hari itu juga Naruto mendatangi apartement Sasuke tapi nihil tak ada orang yang menghuninya.

"kau ingin mempermainkanya ahk?" geram pemuda pirang itu sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya. mencengkram kerah jas yang Sasuke pakai. Memang terasa berlebihan sikap Naruto tapi ia hanya berpikir Sasuke sudah terlewat batas. bagaimana mungkin Sasuke membiarkan Hinata pergi dan entah dimana ia tinggal.

"apa hubunganya denganmu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sinis

"kau berubah Sasuke ini bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan tapi jangan menyesali dengan hasil yang kau perbuat. hatimu hanya ditutupi oleh kebencian. tidakkah kau merasa bersalah? Kau sudah melukainya hampir setiap hari dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanya kehilangan kedua orang tua. Mungkin yang kau lihat setiap harinya adalah senyuman manis yang selalu menyambutmu tapi dibalik senyum itu dia menangis .pernahkah kau menyentuh, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi atau sekedar tersenyum padanya?! Apa kau pernah melakukan itu ahk? Aku tahu hanya satu wanita yang kausukai selama ini . tapi kau harus menyadari kau miliki seseorang, kau tidak lajang lagi setidaknya buka hati dan matamu untuk Hinata. Aku bisa melihat ketulusan dimatanya saat menatapmu. Berhenti melakukan hal yang akan melukaiorang lain" Entah dari mana asal kalimat sepanjang itu didapatkan Naruto. bibirnya begitu lancar mengucapkanya, Naruto mengendurkan cengkramanya.

" kau menyukai wanita naif itu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar. saat ini ia berusaha menahan emosinya mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terasa menyudutkannya. Jadi semua ini adalah salah Sasuke itu pandangan Naruto dan sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu sebab kematian orantua Hinata yang akhirnya menyangkut Sasuke. Disini tidak hanya Hinata yang sebagai korban tapi Sasuke pun.

"terserah apa katamu Sasuke-sama. aku hanya memberikan nasehat jika benar kau seorang yang mempunyai perasaan dan hati kau akan mengerti apa maksudku" Seulas senyum kecewa mengiringi langkah Naruto. ia menginggalkan Sasuke yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"apa yang aku lakukan selalu salah dimata mereka? aku hanya ingin mendapatkan hidupku ! pernahkah mereka mendengarkan keinginanku? Aku bukan robot yang bisa dengan mudah diperintah untuk melakukan segala aku harus menutup mata dan perasaanku untuk mendapatkan yang kuinginkan Ino?"

**Your Wife**

Hinata mengedarkan padanganya di dalam rumah. Kedua matanya dengan seksama melihat sudut-sudut ruang ini. tangan kanannya yang memegang sapu sembari menghentakan kelantai. Rumahnya terlihat kurang terawat dan tak jarang benang-benang berwarna putih menempel pada sudut-sudut dinding bahkan menutupi lampu rumahnya.

"ini terlalu kotor "

"mungkin lebih baik aku memulainya dari kamarku" ucapnya bergegas berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah dua tahun ditinggalkan. Tangannya dengan lihai membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada meja, kaca jendela dan lantai kamarnya. Lalu mengulung kasur lipat berwarna merah yang tak sempat ia tata. Hinata mulai menyapu lantai kamar lalu mengepelnya. Ditata dan dibersihkan dengan benar kamar kesayangannya ini sesekali suara decitan lantai menggema di rumah kecil bergaya tradisional Jepang memecahkan keheningan dirumah ini. Buliran-buliran keringat meluncur deras disekitar wajah dan punggungnya. lebih baik melakukan sesuatu hal dibanding hanya duduk diam dan terus memikirkan masalah yang membelitnya. setidaknya dengan membersihkan rumah ini ia bisa melupakan sejenak tentang Sasuke dan perceraian. Tak terasa sudah hampir tiga jam ia berkutat dengan debu-debu rumah kecilnya ini. lampu-lampu jalanan juga mulai menerangi jalan kecil beraspal yang berada didepan rumahnya.

Suara jam dinding yang menggema memecahkan kesunyian dalam rumah. jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, sesekali hanya suara deruan motor yang melewati jalan sempit didepan rumah Hinata.

"ini jauh lebih baik"

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih berkeringat diatas lantai. punggungya serasa sangat pegal, Hinata menggeliat pelan sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang hampir seharian ini terus berkerja. Matanya mulai terasa berat sayup-sayup suara hewan-hewan kecil mulai tak terdengar. cahaya lampu berubah menjadi gelap sekarang kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup.

**Your Wife**

Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan tiap detail lukisan yang terpajang di dinding ruangan berukuran 30×40 m ini. Sasuke menjatuhkan pilihanya pada sebuah lukisan klasik, lukisan menggambarkan sosok perempuan jepang pada masa lalu.

"bungkus yang ini" perintah Sasuke pada pelayan yangberkerja di Blue Galeri tempat ia membeli lukisan

"baik tuan" dengan sangat hati-hati dua pelayan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya menurunkan lukisan yang Sasuke maksud.

" mari tuan" dua pelayan ini membawa lukisan itu menuju tempat kasir, ia tersenyum lalu mengikuti jejak dua pelayan itu.

**_"ada sms ada sms"_**

Cepat-cepat Sasuke megambil ponsel didalam jas hitamnya. Laki-laki ini tersenyum canggung saat pelayan yang tengah membungkus lukisan tadi menahan tawa mendengar nada pesan milik Sasuke. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati orang yang menganti nada pesan ponselnya dan orang mengirim pesan itu.

**"****_Sasuke-sama sekretarismu ini hanya ingin mengatakan pertemuan dengan presdir Sabaku no Gaara diundur,beliau tidak bias bertemu besok jadwal diundur menjadi hari jumat. Sekian"_**

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada layar ponselnya. ia merasa kesal ingin sekali ia berteriak pada mereka. Naruto dan presdir bermata panda itu. Jadi untuk apa ia membelikan lukisan ini jika pertemuan diundur? Oh ayolah Sasuke itu bias kau berikan nanti jika pertemuan diadakan kembali

"arghh orang tua itu selalu saja mengacaukan jadwal orang lain!" kesalnya sembari menunggu sambunagn telephone dengan Naruto.

"kenapa bisa diundur pertemuanya?" Tanya Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari tempat kasir

"putri dari Sabaku-sama akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di China" jawab Naruto

"apa? Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku?"

"utusan dari perusahan Sabaku sudah memberitahuku"

"lalu kenapa kau tak memberitahuku Naruto?!" geram Sasuke mencoba menahan amarahnya

"sudah ratusan kali aku mencoba menghubungimu Sasuke Uchiha"

"kenapa siang tadi kau tak memberitahuku?!" Pemuda dingin itumenghela nafas panjang menahan emosinya

"aku terlalu emosi padamu Sasuke Uchiha Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku lupa memberitahumu. Lagi pula besok dan jumat kau free, tak ada jadwal yang begitu penting!" Jelas naruto tanpa rasa bersalah ia langsung menutup panggilan. Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada layar ponselnya

"mati kau Naruto" erangnya menggenggam erat ponselnya itu hendak ia berjalan menuju dua pelayan tadi Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya seketika saat berpapasan dengan seseorang wanita paruh baya. Terkejut tentu saja tapi ia menutupi keterkejutanya dengan wajah dinginnya. Wanita paruh baya ini tersenyum melihat sosok Sasuke yang hampir dua bulan tak pernah bertemu.

**Your Wife**

Alunan musik menambah suasana santai didalam restoran berbintang lima. Sesekali dentuman sendok ikut memecahkan keheningan diantara dua manusia yang memilih untuk menikmati makan malam mereka.

"kapan terakhir kali kita makan bersama seperti ini?"

"sebelum aku lulus SMA !" jawab Sasuke terus memotong daging steak. wanita paruh baya ini tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak semata wayannya terkesan acuh dan cuek

"kau tidak merindukan ibu" Tanya Mikoto menyudahi makan malamnya.

"aku terlalu sering melihat foto kalian dimeja kerjaku"jawabnya dingin menatap enggan pada Mikoto. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk kecil. pertemuan yang bisa dibilang kebetulan ini tak disia-siakan oleh Mikoto untuk menanyakan kabar tentang anaknya, perusahaan dan tentu saja Hinata menantunya. lukisan yang Sasuke beli pun tak luput dari pertanyaan wanita paruh baya ini.

"bagaimana kabar Hinata-chan?"

"Baik- sangat baik" bohongnya. Sasuke mulai tak nyaman saat ibunya menanyakan yang berhubungan dengan Hinata.

"aku dengar dua hari yang lalu kau jatuh sakit?" Sasuke mendengus kesal

"sejak kapan ibu mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Sasuke" ada raut kebingungan di wajah Ny. Uchiha itu.

"aku mengerti, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. aku tak berminat mencari masalah ditempat umum"

"ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto bingung dan khawatir. Ia tahu anaknya masih tak terima dengan keputusan mereka yangmenyuruhnya untuk menikah dengan Hinata.

"tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku baik-baik saja Aku juga tidak sakit"

Mikoto mengeryitkan dahi. Naruto bilang jika Sasuke tengah sakit tapi Sasuke mengatakan yang sebaliknya. ya dua hari yang lalu setelah kepergian Hinat. hidupnya terasa kacau Sasuke seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwa dan pikirannya. dua hari yang dihabiskan dengan bermain wanita–wanita penghibur dan pergi ke klub malam. Sasuke tak tahu dan tak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus seperti orang gila akhir-akhir ini. Bukankah ia seharusnya merasa senang karena akan berpisah dengan wanita naïf itu? Hanya saja jauh didalam hainya Sasuke tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"kenapa dia harus berbohong padaku?" Tanya wanita paruh baya ini

"direktur juga manusia ibu. Butuh istirahat tidur terlalu malam tidak baik itu seorang direktur seperti ku" ucap Sasuke. Mikoto tak begitu saja percaya dengan peryataan anak laki-lakinya ini. Ia tahu Sasuke seperti menyembuyikan sesuatu.

"dia tidak dalam kondisi baik" batin wanita itu. Mungkin ia harus member sedikit kejutan untuk anaknya ini?.

**Your Wife**

Bunyi dentuman jam dengan setia selalu menemaninya menunggu sosok laki-laki begitu membenci kehadiranya. menunggu setiap hari berjam-jam itu selalu ia lakukan. Makanan yang semula terlihat menggiurkan sekarang menjadi tak terlihat mengundang selera. Selalu berharap ia bisa merasakan masakanya bersama suaminya. Jarum jam terus berputar menunjukan angka yang berbeda, malamyang semakin dingin tak mengurunkan niatnya untuk terus menunggu kedatangan suaminya, hari yang semakin melewati tengah malam. Kedua matanya tak ingin lepas dari pintu rumahn. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggu tapi tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke tak juga muncul. Hatinya mulai, cemas pikiran-pikiran negative ia tepis jauh-jauh. Hinata menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Sasuke dalam keadaan baik. 25 menit berlalu Kakinya mulai tak kuat untuk berdiri,matanya mulai terasa berat.

"berapa lama lagi aku harus berdiri seperti ini? Tak bisakah kau menghubungiku Sasuke?" Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya berat ia lelah. "apakah aku harus tidur dengan berdiri juga ?" perlahan rasa kantuknya tidak bisa ia cegah. kedua kelopak matanya menuntunya untuk menutup. Tak ada lagi cahaya lampu, semua mulai terlihat gelap,g elap dan gelap.

"Sasuke" Suara knop pintu membangunkan wanita ini. Nafasnya terengah-engah, deru nafasnya cepat. Matanya mengerjap-gerjap mencoba mencari titik cahaya yang menerangi pintu rumahnya. Hinata menatap arah pintu, tidak terbuka. ia mengedarkan pandanganya disekeliling rumah, berbeda. Ia masih terkejut dengan suara knop pintu yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur.

"astaga! kenapa aku memimpikanya" ujar Hinata gusar. wanita ini terus mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang sampai memimpikan Sasuke.

"jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa aku sampai bisa lupa membersihkan badan" ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja kecil.

" baru pukul Sembilan"

Hinata terdiam melihat gambar yang terpapang jelas di layar ponselnya. foto pernikahanya dengan sasuke. hanya foto ini yang ia punya.

"aku benci diriku sendiri karena kau tidak bisa membencimu"

Air matanya mulai keluar tapi cepat-cepat ia hapus. ia lelah jika terus menangisi kehidupanya

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_gemuruh angin, langit hitam,api dan emas_. Kehidupanmu ditakdirkan seperti itu. Kesulitan,penghianatan, kekejaman dan akhir yang bahagia. Empat hal yang menyelimuti kehidupanmu"

Hinata menatap serius pria setengah baya yang ia yakini bisa membaca kehidupan manusia. Laki-laki yang selalu duduk menyendiri didanau tak jauh dari rumah Hinata.

"sepertinya kehidupanku tak baik" Tanya Hinata, Pria ini tersenyum miris.

"jika kau kehilangan sesuatu, maka sesuatu yang lebih baikakan datang padamu"

Hinata tertegun mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia tak bias sepenuhnya menyelami perkataan pria yang menatapnya miris.

**Your Wife**

Ia berlari menyelusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit Kyoto. langkahnya mulai gontai tak mampu membayangkan keadaan kedua orang. tubuhnya bergetar dan lemas. Hinata terus berdoa agar sesuatu yang buruk tak terjadi pada orangtuanya.

**"mereka mengalami kecelakan. saat ini mereka dirawatdi rumah sakit Pihak kepolisian saat ini sedang menyelidiki kasus ini"**

Air matanya tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Saat mengingat percakapanya dengan salah satu polisi. Larinya terhenti saat ruangan yang sedari tadi ia cari telah ia temukan. pandanganya buram karena air matanya yang menumpuk. Hinata berdiri mematung tatapanya kosong.

" apakah mereka berada didalam, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" rancaunya menatap lurus pintu kamar diamana orangtuanya berusaha melawan maut. Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi tunggu. Tangisannya pecah dia tak bisa menahan rasa khawatir yang sedari tadi melandanya .

Seorang laki-laki berdiri tak jauh dari Hinata, terus memperhatikan sosoknya yang menangis sembari mengaitkan kesepuluh sedang berdoa. Rasa kasihan muncul dalam benak Sasuke melihat sosok Hinata yang menangis .

"apakah dia putri mereka?" batin Sasuke menatap miris Hinata.

Bagaimana pun juga keadaan orangtuanya jauh lebih baik daripada orangtua Hinata. Entah apa yang menuntunya untuk berjalan menghampiri sosok Hinata, tapi saat ini langkah kakinya terhenti mendekati gadis itu.

"tuan"

Sasuke membalikan badan saat suara yang ia rasa memanggilnya. seorang dokter yang menangani orangtuanya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"bisa kita bicara?" Tanya dokter yang terlihat masih muda ini

"tentu" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini, ia melihat sejenak gadis itu yang kini sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter .

**Your Wife**

Doa dan nyanyian mengiringi upacar pemakaman dua umat manusia. Hujan mulai membasahi bumi. seolah-olah ikut merasakan kesedihannya. dua peti diturunkan bersamaan menyatu dengan tanah, alam dan tuhan. tak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan. ia hanya bisa termenung melihat dua peti itu. ingin sekali ia menangis tapi tak bisa air matanya terasa sudah habis.

Tanah yang semula rata sekarang telah berubah menjadi gundukan-gundukan besar. perlahan satu persatu orang yang menghadiri pemakamanini mulai pergi. Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping gundukan besar sembari mengelusnya pelan.

"beritahu padaku ayah siapa yang membunuh kalian"

"tidak! siapa bilang kalian telah meninggalkan aku. Kalian hanya pergi sebentar. kembalilah ayah ibu. aku merindukan kalian! ada yang ingin kukatakan, kalian tahu aku mendapatkan gaji pertamaku dan aku membelikan kalian sepatu pasangan tolong kembalilah!" Ia terus merancau tak jelas. hujan semakin deras, dress hitam yang Hinata kenakan bercampur dengan tanahyang berlumpur. tangisannya pecah bersama dengan Hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuh Hinata.

dibalik pohon besar tak jauh dari pemakaman Sasuke tak bisa manahan air matanya melihat gadis yang ia temui dirumah sakit lebih tepatnya putri dari orang yang tertabrak oleh orangtuanya.

ia tak punya keberanian menghampiri Hinata. rasa bersalah menyelimuti sebagian besar jiwanya walaupun ini bukanlah kesalahanya.

"maafkan kami, pergilah dengan tenang"

gemuruh angin berputar merasuk layaknya pusaran laut mengelilingi dua manusia yang masih tetap berdiri ditepat itu. lonceng angin berbunyi mendekap dua sosok manusia ini. awal dari penghianatan, kesulitan, kekejaman dan akhir yang bahagia.

* * *

**TBC**

Lagi aku belum bisa bales review satu-satu. Maaf banget ya. Tapi aku baca semuanya kok review dari kalian. Satu lagi aku menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran termasuk flame yang masuk akal. Dan untuk salah satu teman yang udah review bertanya apakah ini akan seperti cerita sasuhina yang akan berakhir bahagia dan seperti cerita perjodohan seperti yang lainnya? Coba ikuti aja alurnya. Disini aku buat sosok hinata yang hanya cinta sama sasuke, dia tipe wanita setia. Jika masih ada typo sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena ini murni kesalahan aku.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang udah mendukung Fanfict Your wife. Aku tetap menunggu review dari kalian.

byeeeeeee

Via


End file.
